Maladresse
by Nekoyo-chan
Summary: Eren est un gaffeur et Levi a eu la merveilleuse idée de le faire suivre à un enterrement... Riren, Two-Shot. -Partie 1- : "Je ne suis pas curé, je ne pardonne pas" ; " Passez une bonne journée ? T'es sérieux, gamin ?" -Partie 2- : "Il est moche, ça sera pas une grande perte." ; "T'as une pelle dans ton coffre ?" ; "Moins fort, putain." ; "Ils font tous ça dans les films !"
1. Langue rebelle

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Maldresse - Partie 1 : Langue rebelle  


 **Rating :** T

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **•** Je vous préviens, ce Two-Shot est un pur délire que je me suis tapée alors que j'étais en vacances au bord de la mer même si le sujet n'a **_RIEN_ **à voir avec la mer x) Bon, je viens de me rendre compte que c'est un peu de l'humour noir donc c'est à prendre au second degré ! ;) Voilà, vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! ;D

 **•** La deuxième partie est déjà écrite donc je la posterai dans quelques jours ;D Peut-être cinq ?

 **Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient (de même que la magnifique image) à part l'intrigue, la famille Siegler et le personnage qui va apparaître dans la deuxième partie ! ;D

 **PS :** Je me suis relue mais il risque de rester des coquilles... Enfin, vous connaissez le refrain ;)

* * *

 **Maladresse**

 **Partie 1 : Langue rebelle**

* * *

Lapsus.

Un si petit mot qui pouvait cacher de grandes conséquences. Enfin, c'était l'avis d'Eren Jaeger, dix-neuf ans, qui voyait son être se faire mitrailler par les yeux de Monsieur Siegler.

Si un regard pouvait transpercer la matière, il ressemblerait à une passoire.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas volontaire – aucun lapsus n'était _jamais_ volontaire, bordel – et il était sûr que son visage aussi surpris et horrifié que celui de l'homme aurait suffi à montrer à quel point _ce n'était pas volontaire_.

Mais non, Monsieur Siegler et les personnes qui l'avaient entendu proférer cette énorme maladresse s'acharnaient à le percer de leurs yeux flambants de colère sans prendre en compte sa culpabilité.

Et l'autre qui se gaussait discrètement à côté de lui ne l'aidait _absolument_ pas ! Enfin, Levi avait toujours son air neutre plaqué sur son visage mais Eren savait – _savait !_ – qu'il se foutait intérieurement de sa gueule. Il le connaissait trop pour ne pas en être sûr.

– Comment osez-vous ?! cracha l'homme d'une voix chevrotante de colère mal contenue.

– Excusez-moi, Monsieur Siegler, _ce n'était pas volontaire…_

Piètre défense, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire à part que _ce n'était pas volontaire_ , merde.

Ouais c'était moche, ouais c'était extrêmement dérangeant et ouais c'était fichtrement horrible de sortir une aussi grosse bourde à un endroit pareil et en des circonstances pareilles mais _ce n'était pas volontaire_! Et oui, il n'avait que cette excuse mais c'était la seule et stricte – et aussi triste d'ailleurs – vérité véritable !

Et puis non, ce n'était pas sa seule excuse : il était un éternel gaffeur et Levi le savait parfaitement, ce bâtard congénital. Il avait peut-être tort de s'en prendre à lui mais il n'allait tout de même pas retourner son irritation envers Monsieur Siegler !

S'il avait été fair-play, il s'en serait pris uniquement à lui-même puisque c'était lui qui avait sorti cette connerie avec un naturel assez déconcertant mais Levi l'avait forcé à venir.

Et de toute façon, tous les lapsus sortaient d'un naturel assez déconcertant.

Donc, oui, c'était de la faute de Levi et _uniquement_ de la sienne – peut-être de sa bouche à lui aussi mais ce n'était qu'un détail superflu.

Devant le regard de l'homme qui semblait vouloir l'éviscérer suite à cette réponse – pourquoi tant de haine ? –, Eren ouvrit la bouche pour affirmer encore une fois que _ce n'était pas volontaire_. Mais Levi ne lui laissa pas le temps de se répéter et lui cloua la bec avant même qu'il ne l'ait ouvert.

– Pardonnez cet abruti, il n'a pas voulu dire ça.

Eren le regarda, offusqué. Non mais quel connard ! Soit, il avait raison, il était une triple andouille mais ce n'était pas la peine de le sortir de cette façon, comme si c'était une évidence !

 _Abruti lui-même, tiens !_

– Je ne suis pas curé, je ne pardonne pas, riposta Monsieur Siegler, sa colère alimentant vraisemblablement sa mauvaise foi et son idiotie – si vous vouliez l'avis d'Eren.

Pourtant, il ne le connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, ce Monsieur Siegler ! Et Levi non plus, d'ailleurs ! Celui-ci avait par contre connu le fils de l'homme. Il le connaissait toujours mais en parler au passé paraissait approprié parce que Monsieur Siegler Junior était mort. Oui, mort et enfermé entre quatre planches depuis peu – quelques minutes, pour être précis.

Bien sûr, la bienséance avait voulu que Levi vienne à l'enterrement de Siegler Junior vu qu'il avait été un collègue de travail du défunt. Cependant, l'Ackerman n'avait _absolument_ pas voulu y aller car il ne portait pas dans son cœur ce « clebs débile profond » – Siegler Junior ressemblait apparemment à un caniche mal en point, avec ses dents fines et tordues, ses yeux noirs en forme de bille et ses cheveux bouclés et graisseux – mais Madame Siegler l'avait appelé – ni Eren ni Levi ne savaient comment elle avait obtenu le numéro de celui-ci – et l'avait supplié de venir à l'enterrement de son fils chéri, arguant qu'il avait toujours considéré Levi comme un bon ami. L'Ackermen avait rit jaune : lui, ami avec ce caniche estropié ? Quelle bonne blague !

Mais l'insistance de la femme avait fait craquer Levi qui avait senti ses nerfs se tendre dangereusement. Il était peut-être grossier, froid et tout ce qu'il voulait mais il avait assez d'humanité pour ne pas cracher les quatre vérités – et surtout sa mauvaise humeur – à la bonne femme qui venait de perdre son fils unique.

Sauf que Levi n'avait pas voulu aller à cette cérémonie barbante tout seul alors il avait demandé – « ordonné » serait plutôt le mot – à son petit ami Eren de l'accompagner et celui-ci, dans son immense bonté, avait accepté – la menace que représentait la colère de Levi n'était pas du tout ce qui l'avait décidé.

Les voilà donc tous les deux plantés devant Monsieur Siegler et quelques membres de la famille, Madame Siegler ayant dû aller s'asseoir sur un des bancs à l'extérieur du cimetière puisque l'évanouissement la guettait.

Pourtant, au début tout c'était bien passé, enfin autant que cela se pouvait lors d'un enterrement, bien entendu. Le cercueil avait été amené à l'église, le prêtre avait parlé – Eren n'avait rien écouté, trop absorbé par la contemplation morbide du cercueil –, la famille était allée dire un dernier au revoir au macchabée et Levi avait été invité à en faire de même, Eren s'étant retenu de ricaner en voyant la grimace qui avait déformé une seconde le faciès de son amant. Cependant, il avait bien vite déchanté lorsqu'il avait été appelé à son tour pour rencontrer le mort… Ensuite, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers le cimetière et l'inhumation avait commencé. Mais ce fut lors des fameuses présentations des condoléances à la famille proche du défunt, où les serrages de mains étaient de rigueur, que tout avait merdé et ce de façon magistrale.

Parce qu'Eren pensait à autre chose, il ne présenta aucunement toutes ses condoléances mais ses félicitations. Oui, ses _félicitations_ et bien qu'il s'entendit dire cette énormité, il ne s'excusa pas tout de suite après, essayant de se rattraper maladroitement en balbutiant comme tout être humain normalement constitué l'aurait fait. Non, lui était resté muet et apparemment, Monsieur Siegler avait pris son silence pour une confirmation de ces mots malheureux.

Comme si Eren était du genre à dire « Toutes mes félicitations ! » à des inconnus qui venaient de perdre leur seul enfant ! Malheureusement, en ce lieu, seuls lui et Levi étaient au courant de ce fait et l'Ackerman ne semblait pas pressé de le défendre plus que ça.

– C'est inadmissible ! Un tel comportement-

Monsieur Siegler devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il s'énervait – tout seul, en plus – mais Levi le coupa avant qu'il ne parte dans une tirade interminable.

– Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas curé et vous me faites chier. Il s'est excusé, non ? Alors pourquoi vous continuez à gueuler comme un porc ?

Eren retira mentalement le dernier commentaire qu'il avait fait sur son petit ami mais se dit quand même qu'il aurait dû avoir plus de tact. Et il appuya cette idée en voyant le visage de Siegler père qui vira au rouge vif tandis que sa colère semblait arriver à son paroxysme.

Franchement, ils avaient le don de se mettre dans de ces galères...

Le jeune Jaeger décida de mettre fin à cet échange qui commençait vraiment à mal tourner et attrapa le bras de son amant puis se dirigea en de grandes enjambées hors du cimetière, dévalant la petite pente qui y menait. Ils s'adossèrent contre le mur, cachés des personnes venues se recueillir sur les tombes d'êtres perdus.

Ils étaient peut-être cachés d'elles mais pas de Madame Siegler, qu'ils avaient complètement oubliée, et ils la virent s'approcher à leur plus grand désespoir.

– Vous partez déjà ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Levi, semblant s'adresser uniquement à lui.

La femme avait une voix fluette mais rendue plus rauque par les larmes qui embuaient encore ses yeux. Elle était curieusement belle, tout comme son mari et Eren se demanda furtivement si Siegler Junior n'avait pas été adopté vu qu'il avait eu le temps de détailler sa laideur alors qu'il était penchait sur son corps froid et raide pour lui souffler un au revoir – d'ailleurs, il s'était retenu de rire en voyant un porte-clés qui lui rappelait le sien posé sur la poitrine du cadavre et de vomir puisqu'il était justement face à un _cadavre_.

Levi n'avait peut-être pas été tendre en lui décrivant le physique de l'homme mais Eren devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort de le traiter de caniche déformé. Eren lui trouvait également un air de sharpei… Pauvre Monsieur Siegler Junior.

Levi se contenta d'un sec hochement de tête pour répondre à sa question.

– Merci d'être venu, alors. Mon fils vous avait en haute estime, Monsieur Ackerman. Il disait que votre travail était aussi fourni et recherché que votre vocabulaire et il vous admirait beaucoup pour cela.

Eren lâcha un petit raclement de gorge qui s'apparentait à un rire étouffé et Levi lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il fronça son nez sous la douleur soudaine mais son amusement ne disparut aucunement. Pour sûr que le vocabulaire de Levi était fourni et recherché mais peut-être pas dans le même sens que semblait le voir Madame Siegler. Et puis, il trouvait Siegler Junior assez bizarre pour admirer Levi à cause de son vocabulaire fleuri. Certes, lui-même était tombé sous le charme de l'homme grossier mais quand même, quand il l'insultait, il ne le regardait pas avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Parce qu'Eren savait que Levi avait au moins une fois insulté Siegler Junior – il insultait _tout le monde_.

Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune Jaeger et lui offrit un petit sourire tremblant.

– Et vous êtes ?

– Eren Jaeger, Madame Siegler, un _ami_ de Levi. Enchanté.

Il ne souhaitait pas s'afficher alors qu'elle semblait très pieuse, comme son mari – une petite croix pendait à leur cou. Monsieur Siegler Junior aurait peut-être tenté de remettre Levi sur le « droit chemin » ou il l'aurait fui comme la peste s'il avait su qu'il était gay. Eren réprima un sourire en imaginant la réaction de Levi face à un mec brandissant sa croix sous son nez en hurlant « Vade retro, Satanas ! ».

– Enchantée. Je vous remercie également d'être venu à l'enterrement de mon fils alors que vous ne le connaissez pas.

– Ce fut un plaisir.

Cette fois-ci, ses côtes furent méchamment pincées.

– Enfin, pas vraiment un plaisir parce que ce n'est jamais plaisant de voir un cadavr-

Autre pincement.

– De voir quelqu'un se faire enterrer, je veux dire.

La dame le regarda en fronçant un instant les sourcils mais se détendit quelques secondes après, semblant tout de même un peu perplexe.

– C'est triste.

« C'est triste », sérieusement… ?

Levi leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ces mots. Heureusement qu'Eren semblait avoir fini le massacre après cette pathétique conclusion…

Madame Siegler acquiesça, paraissant ne pas savoir quoi dire et Levi la comprenait.

– Eh bien, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Messieurs, même si j'aurais aimé que cela se passe en d'autres circonstances, dit-elle finalement en cassant le petit silence inconfortable qui s'était installé suite à la tirade du jeune Jaeger.

Levi hocha sa tête et attrapa le bras d'Eren pour l'entraîner à leur voiture, souhaitant limiter les dégâts qui commençaient sérieusement à se faire nombreux.

– Passez une bonne journée, Madame ! fit Eren en passant à côté de la mère endeuillée.

Levi accéléra le pas et elle se retourna, ses yeux écarquillés suivant le couple.

L'Ackerman entra dans la voiture côté conducteur et regarda son compagnon s'installer à côté de lui.

Eren avait les joues rouges et les yeux baissés. Il ne voulait _absolument_ _pas_ jeter un coup d'œil à son homme.

– « Passez une bonne journée » ? T'es sérieux, gamin ?

La voix de Levi paraissait vraiment ahurie et cela suffit au jeune Jaeger pour lui faire tourner ses yeux sur son conjoint.

– Elle enterre son fils et toi tu lui souhaites une putain de _bonne journée_ … Franchement, apprends à réfléchir avec le grain de sable qui te sert de cervelle avant de parler.

– Ce n'était pas volontaire.

Levi le regarda dans les yeux un petit moment avant de lui offrir une douloureuse taloche à l'arrière de son crâne. Eren gémit et se frotta l'endroit endolori, ouvrant sa bouche pour protester.

– Ferme-la, dugland, ça t'évitera de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi.

Le jeune Jaeger fit la moue et se détourna de son homme qui démarra la voiture.

Puisque c'était comme ça, il ne parlerait plus. Il tata les poches intérieures puis extérieures de son costume avant d'écarquiller ses yeux.

– Levi…

– Je t'ai pas dit de la fermer ? dit le susnommé en grommelant.

– J'ai plus la clé de la maison.

L'Ackerman tourna brusquement sa tête vers son compagnon qui le regardait avec panique. Il reporta ses yeux sur l'asphalte puis prit le temps de se garer sur le bord de la route et de mettre les warnings avant de tourner une nouvelle fois son visage vers le jeune Jaeger.

– Je l'avait mise dans une des poches à l'intérieur de ma veste mais elle n'y est pas !

Il fouilla une nouvelle fois toutes ses poches mais il ne mit la main que sur du vide. Il regarda Levi qui avait les yeux fermés et qui se frottait du pouce et de l'index la base de son nez, essayant visiblement de garder son calme.

Puis le tilt se fit et Eren plaqua son poing contre sa bouche et passa son autre main dans sa crinière brune, étouffant un « oh mon dieu ! » horrifié.

– Quoi ? grogna Levi en soulevant ses paupières.

– Je crois que je sais où elle est.

– Alors ?

– Ça ne va pas te plaire du tout…, répondit le jeune Jaeger en grimaçant.

– Je m'en branle, accouche, merde !

– Elle est avec Monsieur Siegler.

Levi haussa juste un sourcil même s'il se retenait visiblement de grincer des dents.

– Putain, tu fais chier. Tu crois qu'il va nous remettre gentiment la clé comme un toutou à sa mémère après ce qu'on lui a dit ? Et puis, comment ça se fait qu'il possède notre clé, d'abord ?

Eren resta muet un moment, lançant des petites œillades à son compagnon avant de fixer ses prunelles sur ses genoux.

– Ce n'est pas de ce Monsieur Siegler dont je te parle, Levi…

Celui-ci resta un moment interdit avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de stupéfaction.

– Tu veux dire…

– Oui.

– Oh putain de merde…

L'Ackerman glissa une main dans ses cheveux puis darda des yeux accusateurs sur son amant.

– Tu te rends compte que notre clé est six pieds sous terre et qu'elle tient compagnie à un putain de macchabée ?!

Eren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les mots que venaient de débiter son conjoint rendant la situation plus réelle.

Le porte-clés qui reposait sur le torse de Siegler Junior pouvait bien ressembler au sien vu que _c'était_ le sien ! Il aurait dû se douter que c'était assez incongru de voir un tel objet aux côtés d'un mort…

– T'en rates vraiment pas une.

Il grimaça mais ne put qu'être d'accord avec les paroles de Levi.

Il était un cas désespéré...

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette première partie ? x) Eren est un vrai boulet, n'est-ce pas ? x'D

Bref, si vous avez des avis à partager, n'hésitez pas ;D

A bientôt (cinq jours ?) ! o/


	2. Corps empoté

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Maldresse - Partie 2 : Corps empoté  


 **Rating :** T

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **•** Voici la seconde et dernière partie de ce Two-Shot ! ;)

 **Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient (de même que la magnifique image) à part l'intrigue, la famille Siegler et le personnage qui va apparaître dans la deuxième partie ! ;D

 **PS :** Je me suis relue mais il risque de rester des coquilles... Enfin, vous connaissez le refrain ;)

* * *

 ** **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :****

 **Mélias :** C'est vrai, Eren et Levi sont assez vaches l'un envers l'autre (surtout Levi xD) ! J'aime les "faire" de cette façon, je m'éclate complètement x'D ! Oui, pauvre mère et père, Eren ne les a pas épargnés x) Eh bien, voici la suite ;D Merci pour le compliment ! x3

* * *

 ** **Maladresse****

 ** **Partie 2 : Corps empoté****

* * *

– Levi, on va la chercher !

– Je t'ai dit non !

– Mais t'es vraiment une tête de mule ! s'exclama Eren, excédé.

– Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Putain, je rêve !

– C'est un cadeau d'Armin ! Il va dire quoi s'il ne le voit plus ?!

– Il est moche, ça sera pas une grande perte.

– T'es vraiment sans cœur ! riposta Eren en exorbitant ses yeux.

Levi soupira lourdement d'agacement et Eren tourna sa tête vers la vitre, bien décidé à bouder son homme.

Le porte-clés qui accompagnait la clé perdue était un présent offert par le meilleur ami du jeune Jaeger, Armin Arlert. Celui-ci l'avait acheté lorsqu'il était parti en vacances avec sa petite ami et Eren avait été extrêmement heureux que son ami ait pensé à lui. Et même si l'objet était dépourvu de beauté – une chèvre avec des dents de lapin et une patte arrachée (la faute revenait à leur souris qui avait grignoté le pauvre porte-clés) n'était effectivement pas d'une magnificence écrasante pour le couple –, il avait été offert et reçu avec le cœur donc impossible de le laisser avec Siegler Junior ! Non mais oh !

– De toute façon, on est dimanche et le dimanche, personne ne travaille. Donc ne compte pas sur une quelconque personne pour qu'elle vienne nous aider puisque je ne pense pas que tu veuilles crocheter ta propre serrure. Et puis, on vit dans le trou du cul du monde donc pas d'amis à moins de deux-cent kilomètres chez qui s'incruster, pas de voisins aimables chez qui crécher et pas d'hôtel dans lequel se réfugier parce que c'est _le trou du cul du monde_ !

Eren avait levé ses bras d'un geste dramatique à ses derniers mots et l'Ackerman le fusilla des yeux mais ne répliqua pas parce que c'était la stricte vérité.

– On y va.

Le jeune Jaeger lui offrit un immense sourire mais Levi ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

– Mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui creuses.

Le sourire d'Eren s'effaça et fut remplacé par une grimace qui fut elle-même remplacée par une moue résignée.

– D'accord, mais il faut rentrer pour aller chercher une pelle.

– J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon coffre.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune Jaeger lui lança un regard perplexe.

– T'as une _pelle_ dans ton _coffre_?

Levi acquiesça pour toute réponse.

– Tu sais que les gens normaux n'ont pas de pelle dans leur voiture mais des rouleaux de PQ ? Et je fais parti de ces gens normaux, ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas.

L'Ackerman lui jeta un regard courroucé.

– Je te rappelle qu'hier j'ai dû aider l'autre tarée à enterrer son chien parce qu'elle n'avait, justement, pas de pelle.

Un éclair de réalisation passa dans les prunelles d'Eren.

– Ah, c'est vrai ! Pauvre Hanji…

Il posa des yeux goguenards sur son amant.

– J'ai l'impression que tu devrais changer de métier… Tu ne veux pas être fossoyeur ? C'est comme si le destin lui-même te disait : « C'est ta destinée ! » !

Il se reçut pour simple réponse un regard plus que noir – pourquoi tant de haine ?.

Levi soupira et fit basculer son siège en arrière.

– Tu fais quoi ? demanda Eren, curieux.

– Y a encore des gens dans le cimetière. On va attendre la nuit avant d'y aller donc je vais faire une sieste pour faire passer le temps, grommela-t-il en passant ses mains sous sa nuque.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil puis esquissa un sourire coquin. Oh oh ! Il avait des idées plus plaisantes qu'une simple sieste ! Et pour confirmer ces dires, il caressa lentement le torse de son compagnon qui attrapa bien vite le membre aguicheur.

Eren releva ses billes aigues-marines pour les plonger dans celles orageuses de son conjoint.

C'était quoi le problème, maintenant ?

Et comme si cette question se lisait clairement sur son visage, Levi ouvrit sa bouche et lança d'une voix froide :

– On ne va pas baiser dans ma bagnole. C'est dégueulasse, les vitres et le pare-brise ne sont pas teintés et puis, putain, c'est glauque, on est à côté d'un cimetière, merde !

Le jeune Jaeger fit la moue mais lui accorda ce point.

Levi avait un de ces dons pour refroidir ses ardeurs, c'était fou !

Eren souffla et bascula son siège, décidant de suivre l'idée ô combien ennuyeuse de l'autre rabat-joie.

* * *

– Débout, y a plus personne.

Le jeune Jaeger soupira et se retourna mais son visage s'écrasa contre la portière ce qui le fit grogner de douleur.

– P'tain…

Il se redressa en position assise et se frotta les yeux.

– Tu te bouges ? J'ai pas envie de rester ici des heures.

– T'es d'un romantisme… Tu connais le mot « gentillesse » ? rétorqua Eren, sarcastique.

– Pourquoi je serais romantique et gentil alors que la clé de notre maison est enfermée avec un putain de cadavre et ce par ta faute ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, offusqué, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer.

Et de deux points pour Levi ! Eren avait perdu sa deuxième bataille mais pas la guerre !

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Levi alla chercher la pelle dans son coffre, rejoignant par la suite Eren qui l'attendait sagement au portail du cimetière. Celui-ci étant petit, ils l'escaladèrent facilement et se faufilèrent discrètement entre les stèles funéraires.

Heureusement que le cimetière était éclairé par des lampadaires même s'ils étaient tournés vers la route, ils auraient eu l'air bien fin de se balader avec une lampe torche alors que les maisons se trouvaient juste à une dizaine de mètres du lieu funeste.

– Je la vois.

Eren suivit son homme de près – toutes les allées se ressemblaient pour lui donc ce n'était pas lui qui allait passer devant – et il arrivèrent bien vite sur le lieu de repos de Monsieur Siegler Junior.

N'ayant pas le choix, le jeune Jaeger écarta toutes les offrandes faites au mort, prit la pelle que tenait son compagnon et se mit à creuser.

 _Dean, Sam, où êtes-vous ?_

– Va plus vite, je sais pas si le gardien vient faire des rondes la nuit, chuchota Levi après quelques minutes, scrutant l'horizon morbide.

– Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grogna Eren qui essaya tout de même d'accélérer le mouvement.

Il n'avait _absolument_ pas envie de se faire prendre alors qu'il avait une pelle à la main et de la terre sur ses vêtements, dans un lieu tel que celui où il était. Pour sûr que le gardien ne goberait pas ses paroles s'il lui disait qu'il faisait des exercices de fitness en extérieur et utilisait une pelle comme barre de musculation tandis que Levi lui faisait office de coach…

Les minutes passèrent lentement et ce fut deux heures plus tard que la pelle tapa contre quelque chose de dur.

– Enfin ! s'écria Eren en repoussant vivement de ses pieds la terre couvrant le cercueil.

– Moins fort, putain.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, continuant sa tâche. Se décalant sur le côté, là où il s'était creusé un petit espace pour qu'il puisse tenir debout sans qu'il ne soit sur le cercueil, il essaya d'ouvrir prudemment la tombe, ne sachant pas si elle était cadenassée où non, mais le battant suivit son mouvement.

– T'es toujours aussi moche, hein…

Tenant la pelle d'une main, il s'accroupit et, de l'autre main, tâta le torse du mort. Il n'y voyait pas gras chose dans ce trou mais la clé scintillait faiblement. Il attrapa l'objet, soulagé, et commença à se lever.

– _¿ Qué estan haciendo aquí,_ _cabrones_ _?_ _(1)_

Oh… Oh oh ! Ils étaient totalement dans la merde ! Les seules personnes qui parlaient espagnol dans cette ville était un groupe de dealers.

Eren se mit lentement sur ses pieds et vit l'homme qui se tenait devant Levi. Il était immense, baraqué, avait des cheveux longs attachés en un chignon sur l'arrière de son crâne, dévoilant des cheveux rasés où un pentagramme était dessiné.

Oui, c'était bien un membre de ce fameux gang et tout le monde dans cette ville connaissait son symbole, à ce gang : un pentagramme stylisé inscrit sur le crâne ! Super !

– _Nada y tú,_ _¿_ _qu_ _é_ _estas haciendo en un maldito cementerio ?_ _(2)_ , répondit Levi, pas impressionné du tout par le colosse se tenant face à lui.

Eren frissonna. C'était que son mec était foutrement bandant lorsqu'il parlait espagnol ! Cependant, sa température chuta quand il vit le dealer sourire méchamment.

– _¿_ _Qué te importa, microbio ?_ _(3)_

Levi tiqua et Eren sut à ce moment-là que la situation allait totalement déraper.

– _Ten cuidado con lo que dices, mierdecilla_ _(4)_ , grogna l'Ackerman, les dents serrées.

L'homme grimaça et Eren eut un autre frisson mais cette fois-ci, c'était la peur qui l'avait déclenché.

Les deux autres se regardaient en chiens de faïence et quelques secondes plus tard, le dealer arma son poing, se préparant à frapper douloureusement la pommette de Levi. Celui-ci esquiva facilement le coup et tordit le poignet de l'homme qui gémit de douleur. Le Caporal s'apprêta à riposter mais le colosse s'effondra soudainement sur le sol, évanoui. Il releva ses yeux un peu écarquillés qui tombèrent sur Eren, pelle à la main.

– Quoi, tu veux un coup de pelle dans la gueule, toi aussi ?! questionna agressivement le jeune Jaeger quand il croisa le regard de son compagnon.

Levi savait que c'était la tension et la peur qui faisait réagir son conjoint aussi violemment donc il se contenta de lui envoyer une œillade blasée.

Eren se calma doucement et se dirigea vers le trou. Il sauta à l'intérieur mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu : il atterrit à côté du cercueil mais trébucha. In extremis, il réussit à se rattraper en appuyant ses mains sur le battant ouvert à l'opposé de lui, s'évitant ainsi de tomber en plein sur le macchabée mais la pelle, elle, continua sa route et s'écrasa brutalement sur le visage de Monsieur Siegler, une affreux bruit retentissant par la suite dans le silence tendu.

Les yeux exorbités, Eren se hâta de soulever l'objet mais il pâlit d'un coup, lâchant la pelle qui revint s'échouer avec violence sur le faciès du cadavre.

– Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! Oh Seigneur ! OH. MON. DIEU ! LEVI !

Celui-ci arriva rapidement vers son amant et le regarda depuis le bord de la cavité terrestre.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour le pauvre Siegler Junior, la pelle lui mangeant la tronche, et son conjoint.

– J'ai sauté dans le trou mais j'ai trébuché et la pelle… Oh mon dieu, Levi ! Il ne ressemble plus du tout à un caniche mais à un bouledogue anglais ! J'ai écrabouillé son nez !

– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sauter, putain ?!

– Ils font tous ça dans les films !

– Mais on n'est _pas_ dans un putain de film !

Levi inspira puis expira profondément et passa une main sur son visage pour se calmer. Ce gamin allait lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge…

– Bon, ramasse la pelle, ferme le cercueil et rebouche le trou, je crois que t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Eren grimaça mais obtempéra, donnant d'abord la clé de leur maison à l'Ackerman. Il se retint de vomir quand il vit le visage défiguré du cadavre et ferma le cercueil puis le trou, tenta de ne pas penser au fait qu'il tenait entre ses mains un objet qui avait plus qu'abîmé la face d'un mort.

Levi, pendant ce temps, s'occupa du corps évanoui qu'il déplaça à l'opposé du cimetière. C'était une piètre protection mais il savait qu'avec le coup qu'il venait de se pendre en pleine poire, l'espagnol ne se réveillerait pas avant les premières lueurs du jours. Il espérait seulement que le reste du gang ne se rameuterait pas avant leur départ… et le gardien aussi, par la même occasion…

Environ deux heures plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de l'Ackerman, Eren tenant à bout de bras l'outil de jardinage. Il n'y avait pas de sang dessus, signe qu'elle avait bel et bien frappé un cadavre. Pas qu'Eren en doutait mais ce détail sembla renforcer la réalité.

– Tu la nettoies avant de la mettre dans mon coffre et tu jettes le chiffon, dit Levi en sortant un bout de tissus du fameux coffre.

Le jeune Jaeger souffla mais s'exécuta et une fois fait, il balança sans remord la pelle dans le coffre et jeta le chiffon dans une poubelle à quelques mètres de la voiture.

Ouvrant la portière de la voiture, Eren s'affala sur le siège passager et un soupire soulagé retentit dans l'habitacle dès que la potière se referma.

– Tu prendras une longue douche en arrivant, je veux pas dormir avec quelqu'un qui a tripoté un cadavre.

Le jeune Jaeger grimaça mais ne chercha pas à riposter, voulant également prendre une bonne douche dès qu'il mettrait les pieds dans sa douce et chère maison.

– Je suis bien content de rentrer, cette journée était vraiment pourrie, lança-t-il dans le silence qui s'était installé, souriant légèrement à son jeu de mots bancal et assez… malsain dans la situation actuelle.

– T'as pas à te plaindre, toutes ces merdes nous sont tombées dessus par ta faute, fichu gamin, grogna Levi en le fusillant du regard.

Eren se ratatina un peu dans son siège, la bouche close.

Échec et mat, son roi venait de tomber. Levi avait finalement gagné la guerre.

Parce que c'était effectivement de sa seule et unique faute… Ou plutôt, la faute de sa _maladresse_.

* * *

 **1.** _ **¿ Qué estan haciendo aquí,**_ _ **cabrones**_ _ **?**_ **:** Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, connards ?

 **2.** _ **Nada y tú,**_ _ **¿**_ _ **qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **estas haciendo en un maldito cementerio ?**_ **:** Rien et toi, qu'est-ce que tu glandes dans un putain de cimetière ?

 **3.** _ **¿**_ _ **Qué te importa, microbio ?**_ **:** Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, microbe ?

 **4.** _ **Ten cuidado con lo que dices, mierdecilla**_ **:** Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, petite merde _._

 _/!\ Ce n'est pas une traduction littérale (désolée pour les erreurs éventuelles que j'aurais pu commettre, autant dans les phrases en espagnol que pour la traduction) /!\_

* * *

Et voilà, ce Two-shot assez loufoque est bouclé ! xD Je vous avez bien dit que l'humour de cette petite histoire était assez noire...

Enfin ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis ! ;D

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, commenté, suivi, aimer, etc ce Two-shot ! x3

A bientôt ! o/


End file.
